7 Minutes in Heaven in South Park
by bug1701
Summary: First Chapter explains it all, just ping me. I think I'm gonna try 2 chapters a week, but bear with me. School's coming up, and all that good stuff.
1. Intro

Hey everyone.

I'm bored and wanna try a thing.

7 in Heaven in South Park.

Yay.

Anywho

If you have a ship that you want to crammed into a closet, go ahead and ask. It doesn't even have to be romantic. It can be two platonic bros who end up playing slybaby. I don't care. (I'm not great at writing sex scenes, and they only have 7 minutes anyway, so this is probably gonna stay PG-13)

Pretty much everyone in South Park is there (besides adults sorry)

This includes

Stan's Gang

Craig's Gang

The Goths

The Vamp kids

The Girls

Siblings

Dovakinn (Douchebag from Stick of truth)

Even One shot wonders and classmates

And even your Ocs. (Just give a brief description of who they are, what they're like, and what they look like and we'll be good to go)

Even my Ocs (If you want. I know you probably don't care)

They'll probably be teenagers, and I'm not gonna do adults (Sorry.)

So just ask and you shall receive.


	2. Creek

"Alright kids gather round." Bug1701 motioned to the kids around her. "We're playing 7 in heaven."

"What? Who even are you?"

"A fangirl who made a request fic, and it involves you guys, 7 minutes, and a closet."

"And why would you make that exactly?"

"I couldn't sleep last night. I don't really know."

"Whatever, you're not even that popular. You got like what 2 views."

"78, thank you very much."

"That's not great."

"Will you zip it. This story will help. I've already got a ton of suggestions."

"Wait, What?"

"Ha. Anywho nella311 and guest have requested Creek."

"What the hell is Creek?"

"A clever mash up of Craig and Tweek."

"JESUS CHRIST."

"Yeah yeah, I know just go."

"So, what are we supposed to do."

"I don't know man."

"I can't believe we had to be first. I didn't even know we were a thing. Well, whatever. There's no rules to 7 in heaven. We don't have too kiss,

we just have to be in this closet for 7 minutes."

Tweek nodded his head in agreement, but kept nodding.

"You ok, Tweek."

"Yeah, no, I don't know. Do you think there's something else in here."

"Like a monster or something."

"Yeah."

"I doubt it. The closet's pretty small. If there was monster in here, we would have spotted it."

"But what if it's small, like the underpants gnomes."

"I don't think the gnomes actually want to hurt you, Tweek. They're just doing their job."

"But they fought that new kid."

"Well, everyone fought that new kid."

"I didn't."

"You didn't? It was fun."

"What? He helped me finish my chores so I could play with you guys. And beat a couple of guys who were hitting me. Why would I fight him, he was a good kid."

"He got me out of detention, and I still fought him."

"That's not nice, Craig."

"Yeah, but Clyde's my friend, and it beat dealing with wizard fatass. Also, did you see his tower. Being evil was fun. What does it matter anyway? He beat me. He beat all 5 of me."

"I'm gonna pretend that makes sense. Did you hear that?"

"I just leaned on some coats Tweek. You saw me."

"There's something in here with us I know. Oh crap we're gonna die. No, they'll make us their slaves so we want to die. Or maybe they'll turn us against each other or…"

Craig, as corny as it may be, leaned in and kissed Tweek. If only to shut him up. Also, they were playing 7 in heaven, and the readers may

actually want this to happen.

"JESUS CHRIST CRAIG!" Tweek pulled back and bumped his head on the wall behind him. "WHAT THE HELL YOU DO THAT FOR?!"

"Wanted to see what would happen. Is your head ok?"

Tweek rubbed his head. "Yeah, I guess. Next time warn me though. Jeez."

"Next time?" Craig lifted his eyebrows.

"Uh, I mean. It wasn't that bad. Until I hit my head, that is."

"Do you think our time's almost up?" Craig was answered by a buzzer.

"Time's up boys. You have fun."

"You know exactly what went down in there, Bug. Shut up."

"Heheh. This'll be fun. I hope our readers liked it."

"They better."


	3. Style

"Well, that was fun. But let's continue."

"There's more?"

"I got 2 requests while writing that last one. This'll take a while."  
"God damnit."

"Anywho, next we have Style. Requested by two guests."

"What's that?"  
"Stan and Kyle."  
"What? We're friends."

"Oh. You two are probably the ship that makes the most sense."

"I don't like the sound of that."

"Go, go."

"Ok, so… what do we do?"  
"I don't know dude. Wait. We should do nothing. Hopefully we won't have to be shoved in here again. With anyone else."

"Who do you think people ship us with?"  
"I don't know, Stan. I didn't know people shipped us. Although you did confess your love to me when we were 10."

"Hey, I was drunk."

"Drunk actions, Sober thoughts."

"Shut up." Stan kicked his friend's leg "It's a different kind of love. I know you feel the same way."

"Heh, yeah yeah. So, who do you think people ship us with?"  
"Well, obviously, I'm with Wendy."

"Well yeah, but I don't think it's that popular."  
"What? Why not?"  
"People don't really like canon ships. They like almost canon, or even never gonna happen but a gal can dream, but being real, kinda makes it boring. Like there's nothing really to add. They're together. There's already a first confession, the build up to the first kiss. It's not as fun."

"Well, Mr. I understand fans perfectly, but I didn't even know that they shipped me with my best friend. Who do you think you're shipped with?"  
"I don't think many. Maybe Rebecca, and Bebe, from that one time. Even though I didn't like it."  
"You think you're shipped with no one?"  
"Yeah. Why? You think differently?"  
"Dude, you are totally a classic ship with anyone."

"I am not."  
"You know, I wouldn't be surprised that people ship with Cartman."  
"You take that back."

"No, I believe it."  
"No, no, no, no, no. No, Stan. It's not a thing."  
"I don't know. Remember that time with Nichole."  
"He did that because he thinks only black people can date other black people."

"But do you really think he'd go to such lengths."

"Well, maybe."  
"I bet you 10 bucks you don't end up shoved in here with Cartman."

"Uh…"  
"You don't wanna take the bet, because you know I'm right."

"Cartman HATES me. And I hate him."  
"Then, it's a hate date."  
"No. It's just hate."  
"Oh come on. You like fighting with him."  
"No."

"You feel weird…"

"NO."

"...If you go one day without proving him wrong."

"NO. NO!"

"I'm right."  
"Fuck off, Marsh. I bet people ship you with that mormon kid."  
"Gary? We only saw him that one time. Besides, so what? He's a nice kid."  
"I bet you're shipped with Cartman."  
"Maybe. But I doubt there's more of me than you."

"I will not go in this closet with Cartman. I forbid it."

A buzzer went off, and Stan stood up, while reaching his hand to help Kyle up. "Come on. Let's head out of here."

Kyle stood up, ignoring Stan's hand and stomped out of the closet.

"What happened in there?"

"Kahl, probably got rejected big time."  
"That's not what happened."  
"Um… heheh. Don't worry Kyle, I'll give you a break. For now. Though you do have a lot of requests."  
"I was right."

"Shut up Stan."


End file.
